


Night Club Fun

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: My Attempts At Intercourse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Boy King, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/M, Fucking, Grinding, Hell Takes Over The Universe, M/M, Poll Dancing, Riding, Smut, Strippers, Winchesters Rule Hell, first smut attempt, hookers, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Dean takes Sam to Seraph, an Angel strip club to finially get him to move on from past relationships.





	Night Club Fun

Loud music erupted everywhere. The room was dark except for the lights cascading from the ceiling. 

Dean was sitting on a chair in the back, lazily slurping from a new drink mixed with Demon blood and Djinn venom, a Witch eyeball swimming at the top. 

Sam was on the other side of the table sipping onto a plasma Wraith drink. He preferred not to drink anything from the collection of refreshments the night club provided. But if he had to choose one he’d go with less toxic one they had. 

Sam glanced over at Dean who had his eyes focused on the stage where performers would come out and show off their bodies for picking. Dean would always drag Sam to the Seraph in hopes of him taking home a nice and easy Angel. But everytime they went Sam would decline and go home alone. 

“You gotta pick someone this time Sammy. I’m not letting you go home alone.” Dean had glanced over at Sam to make sure he had heard him. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m the Boy King, like I need someone.” He argued back. 

“You don’t need someone, but you’re fucking lonely dude. Face facts, you need someone new to fuck. When’s the last time you had a nice ass in your bed?” Dean had an eyebrow raised and had a doubtful expression on his face. 

Sam sent him a bitch face. “I fucked Ruby two months ago. We have a thing going. I’m not lonely.” He looked back to the stage when Dean gave him a ‘really’ look. 

“What you and Ruby have is pathetic. She’s a whore Sammy, not even the good kind. There’s not one demon in this bar that hasn’t been in her. She even offered herself to me. She’s a grade A slut and you should move on. Find someone that’s actually tight.” Dean chuckled at Sam’s glare.

“I’ll find and fuck someone when I’m ready.” The younger boy insisted. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “you gotta move on from her.” He sent Sam a dismal look. “It’s been two centuries…I know you miss her, but you have to move on.” 

Sam’s face hardened and he sent a heated glare Dean’s way. “I’m not still hung up on Jess.” 

Dean raised his hands and took a sip of his drink. “Then show me, fuck one of these Angels. I’ll believe you then.” 

Sam grumbled and turned his gaze back to the Angels that were walking down the runway and shaking their asses and tits then walking away. 

Sam eyed the next girl that walked out. She had medium length hair that was dark brown and curly. Her bangs laid flat against her forehead. The outfit she wore revealed almost everything. It was white with silver lining, much like all the outfits the Angels wore. 

Her tits weren’t the biggest and her ass wasn’t the fullest but Sam knew he’d find her being humped in the back later that night.

She strolled back through the curtains and out came a thin and stunning boy. He had somewhat curly black hair, thick things, jutting hips and an all around sensual body. His piercing blue eyes worked around the crowd and landed on none other than his brother, who now that Sam noticed was staring just as intensely back at.

He felt like he was in the middle of a private conversation between them, except it was a busy strip club and people’s yelling and whooping of the inhabitants.

Sam sighed, maybe if Dean went off with hooker number 2 million he’d be able to leave without him noticing. 

The young man on stage twirled and spun, sliding up and down the poll provided by the club. 

Eventually the time for him was up and he sent Dean a wink while walking back through the curtains, swaying his hips and showing off his ass as he went. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and then a pat. “I’ll see ya Sammy.” And as expected Dean left Sam with his own wink and went off to undoubtedly went off to fuck the raven haired Angel. 

Sam shook his head, an unpleasant expression on his face. He went to leave when he heard the music change and his attention was brought back to the stage where the curtains pulled aside to see a gorgeous short golden haired man. 

He had a lollipop in his hand and was twirling it in his mouth as he strutted down the walkway and to the poll where he grabbed on and lifted his body to balance and swing his body in majestic and surprising positions. 

Sam was hooked to say the least. Damn, if Dean could see Sam’s undeniable gaze he’d be smirking for the next 50 million years.

The man on stage looked at him and smirked, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth and sexually licking the side of it and sucking it back into his mouth. 

Sam found his pants hardening and wow, he wasn’t supposed to feel the fluctuation between heat and cold but it was suddenly 100 times hotter. 

The music faded and the Angel left, walking back through the curtains. Sam was frozen for a second, questioning what to do now.

The man seemed to like him, at least his actions showed he did. But he didn’t want to have meaningless sex...did he…?

Even as he processed this he found his feet and legs moving forward and around the stage and to the back door. 

Normally people weren’t allowed to go back there but no one would dare tell one of the Winchesters where they could and couldn’t go. 

He looked around in the back, different men and women getting into costumes as the prepared to entertain the crowd outside. 

He scanned the group, looking for that one specific man when he found him. The dude was in the back, leaning against a sofa and sucking the lollipop clean. 

Sam nervously, fucking nervously, walked back and stood in front of him. The other figure looking up, a smile on his face. “Hey big guy.” He joked.

Sam didn’t know what to say so he stayed standing and silent. 

“Gittery are we?” He chuckled and stood up, only making his way to Sam’s shoulder. 

“Ever done this before?” He reached out and danced his fingers along Sam’s dark suit. 

“I- I mean of course I’ve fucked people- I guess.” 

The man rolled his eyes, “ever fuck someone in a club?”

Sam found himself shaking his head, fuck the guy could get anything out of him.

“Well why don’t I be the first to take your club virginity?” He smirked and took Sam’s hand, pulling him through a set of beads and down a hallway that was filled with moans.

As Sam walked down he looked into the rooms and saw different people fucking, even his goddamn brother. 

The Angel was on all fours as he was brutally fucked into by his brother.

Sam cringed and looked away, never in his entire existence did he want to see his brother fuck someone.

Of course of the few millions years Dean had offered orgies and threesomes and the whole deal. But Sam always turned him down, even if he was the ruler of Hell, there were some things he still didn’t find pleasing.

The two made a turn and ended up in a room that was similar to the rest, dull red with lights that only somewhat lit the room. 

The stripper pushed him onto the bed and crawled up him. “So ya ready Sammy?”

“You know-“

The smaller man rolled his eyes, “everyone knows you. Ruler of Hell and all. Fuck, can’t believe I get to fuck The Boy King. Wonder what Daddy would say?”

Sam furrowed his brow and chuckled, “Daddy?”

The hooker rolled his head and drew his closer, fitting himself in Sam’s lap. “God of course.”

Sam stared at him surprised, from his understanding most Angels had never seen God. Given that Hell had taken over over three million years ago and all the Angels were under Hell’s rule. Of course the flightless birds hadn’t seen God in the first place but now any born of two Angels were unaware of God all together. 

“You’ve met God?”

The man smiled, mischievous and deadly. He grinded himself down on Sam and moaned. “How about I tell you more once you take off those useless clothes.”

Sam unsurly unbuttoned his coat and tossed it to the floor, following with his shirt in the same fashion. 

The mystery man pushed him back, fixing himself on Sams hips when he slowly unbuckled the taller man’s belt and unzipped his pants.

He did all with precious movements, staring directly at San while he maneuvered the Kings clothes off while not even barely moving.

Sam was left unclothed, dick standing to attention while the other man peered down at him.

Sam was just about to speak when the Angel reached down and gripped his dick, stroking it up and down before he locked his lips around the tip and swallowed it down.

Sam lost his voice as he groaned, finding his hips moving on their own to get more of his cock into the others mouth.

Slowly the other man went up and down, taking the whole thing down his throat, Sam forgot how good it was to be with someone that didn’t have a gag reflex. God.

Sam groaned when the other man pulled off, a happy grin on his face. “Ready for the real thing Sammy?”

Sam opened his mouth but found no words coming to his brain when the smaller of the two raised himself above Sam’s dick and pushed himself down.

The King choked on a moan, the image and feeling of the Angel on his cock was so fucking good he couldn’t even process it.

Sam thought that after taking him while the other being would wait but instead he went right fourth with going up and down, slamming himself on Sam while letting out crude and lustful moans.

Sam was hooked, watching as the Angel’s face screwed up in pleasure at most likely hitting his own prostate.

Sam gasped, his dick throbbing inside the other. Wanting to badly to give out and come.

He stuttered and groaned, “fuck, oh my God.”

The other groaned, a laugh filling the room. “Yeah, fuck God.” He slammed down again, making Sam see stars.

“Jesus, fuck, you gonna tell me more about- ah- about you now?” Sam formed a smile at how amazing the Angel was as he bounced on his cock.

“What’s there to know- ah ah- ah!” He tightened around Sam and groaned, whimpering as he continued to penetrate himself.

“Fuck! Damn, what’s your- what’s your fucking name?”

The Angel sighed, resting for half a second before picking up again with the same fast pace. “It’s Gabe.” He grunted out. His hand going to Sam’s chest where he braced himself better. 

“Like Gabriel? The fucking Archangel?” Sam was high on sex, like he’d fuck an Arch-

“Yeah, ah! That’s the one- ah oh fuck!” He stopped and cried out, his opening fighting around Sam as he came, a bright set of wings displaying on the walls in front of Sam during the whole act.

Sam couldn’t remember when but sometime during that he came and was now staring amazingly up at Gabriel- the fucking Archangel.

“You’re a- you’re a?”

The smaller man nodded, “you bet! The one and only?”

Sam shook his head confused, “why?”

Gabe frowned, “what do you mean ‘why’?”

Sam screwed up his face, “why some sleepy Angel fucking club? Why me?”

Gabe rolled his eyes, “why not? Life’s boring with Daddy-o and by brothers and sisters fucking shit up. I like sex and I like candy. I get both here. And why not you? You’re hot.”

Sam shook his head, “I just never figured…”

Gabe shrugged, “didn’t suppose you would. After all it’s an Angels club. Not technically supposed to be here. You won’t tell will you?”

Sam laugher, light and happy. A smile on his face. “I won’t tell.”

Sam heard a noise at the door and saw his brother and his mistress at the entryway. 

Dean had a big smirk on his face, “my Sammy finally got laid.” He looked to Gabe who sent him a smirk. “Good lazy too Sam, though I can see through the position it appears that you weren’t in control were you?”

Sam blushes heavily and Dean’s smirk only grew.

Gabe, pulled himself off Sam’s dick, causing him to hold back a whimper.

“Heya Cassie.”

The black haired man nodded, almost shy about everything.

“I’ll see ya later Sammy!” He strutted off, leaving the three of them to stare at each other.

Dean clapped the young man on the shoulder and shook him, the guys body jerking with the movement. “Well, I’m buying Cas here. Thought he’d make a good Kept Boy don’t ya think? Maybe you could get that sarcastic shit you were with.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m not purchasing someone.”

Dean smirked, “fine, fine don’t buy him. You don’t really need to anyway. Just ask him.”

Sam brushes his brother off, leaving him and his new fuck toy to himself while he left the club and headed down the street. 

“Think ya forgot something.”

Sam looked over to see Gabe leaning against the brick wall. “All you had to do was ask.”


End file.
